The present invention concerns a braking system, especially a wedge-actuated drum brake for use in commercial vehicles.
It is known from the prior art how to organize a readjusting device in braking systems such as for example a wedge-actuated drum brake for commercial vehicles, which compensates for the wear on the brake linings of the brake so as to achieve the most uniform possible braking characteristic even under increasing wear. On this readjusting device there is provided, for example, a screw element, which engages with a corresponding thread and equalizes any wear of the brake linings on the brake shoes of the wedge-actuated drum brake by rotation relative to the thread. In this process, the screw element by its engagement with the thread travels a readjustment path which corresponds substantially to the decrease in thickness of the brake linings. The solutions known from the prior art for preventing a twisting of the screw element of the readjusting device have thus proven to be disadvantageous because unwanted sliding friction occurs on them, which causes a wearing of the components involved and may also lead to a skewing of the force-transmitting elements of the wedge-actuated drum brakes.
The problem which the present invention proposes to solve is to provide a braking system which combines the functioning of a readjusting device with an optimal force transmission of the braking force under little wear and with the lowest possible weight of the components.